


The Dit Show: Season 12.5

by edith681



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681





	The Dit Show: Season 12.5

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I have tried writing this series several times before. I have always written in first person, and I believe that is why I couldn't get it done. Despite that, this is a series I really enjoy working on. I love this series and am determined to continue trying to finish it. I think I just can't write in first person. I'm a third person writer. So, here goes.

 

***

 

Alexis (Alex) Walker:

I've tried writing this series several times before, but this time I'm taking a new approach. This story starts June 11th, about halfway through the 12th season. I hope you love my eccentric family, both human and plush.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

JUNE 11, 2014

WEDNESDAY

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis woke up at 11:30, feeling well-rested. Margo was staying home with her that day. Immediately, Margo and Alexis went to the television. Alexis was still waiting for a call back from Emo, her ex boyfriend. He hadn't contacted her in weeks, even though she'd left him a thousand messages. She discovered that she had a message. Alexis thought it was from her mother, but it turned out to be from Emo.

Emo:  _Alex_ ,  _I'm at my grandparents house because I'm selling my house._

Alexis:  _Why haven't you been answering your phone?_

Emo:  _There's been a lot going on._

Alexis:  _Call me._ NOW.

Two minutes later, Alex's phone rang. Alex picked up, pausing her movie.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?" she demanded to know.

"I've just been really busy, is all." Emo tried to defend himself.

"Too busy to answer my calls and texts?! You never call me back or answer my calls, even though I've left you a ton of messages! Too busy to even get on the phone with me for five minutes?! You said you wanted to be friends, and it doesn't seem like you're even trying!"

"Well, I..."

"Are you in or out? I've tried calling you, Vanellope's tried calling you. I'm getting more and more upset!"

Emo could only stutter.

"You know what, Rouge said you would only hurt me again. She's dealt with those kinds of people before, and she says that once someone hurts you, they'll just hurt you again. And you know what? She was right! You know what? I'm going to give you one more chance. Okay? One more chance to make a promise and stick to it! So, what's it gonna be?!"

"....I think we should just not be friends anymore."

Alex was surprised by his answer, but she was done fighting. "Okay," she said. "But that also means that you can't contact my daughter anymore."

"Okay," said Emo, and Alex heard no sadness or regret in his voice. This surprised her, since her 9-year old daughter, Vanellope, was very loved by Emo. Alex wondered if Emo had just used herself and her daughter. When she hung up the phone, she realized how free she felt. Emo had been a devil in disguise. She had really dodged a bullet. Emo had been very untrustworthy in their relationship, constantly breaking promises and the like. Everything was okay again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

LAST WEEK:

Alexis stared at her phone, mulling over whether to call Emo, her ex-boyfriend. Then she heard a voice behind her. 

"He's just going to hurt you again, you know."

Alex turned and saw her daughter, Rouge.

"Is...that true?"

Rouge looked down at her feet. "Take it from someone who's been hurt her whole life. If someone hurts you once, then they'll almost always hurt you again. He seems like the untrustworthy type."

"Untrustworthy?" The word hit Alex like a ton of bricks. Memories of her father's mixed messages and broken promises came flooding back.

Rouge looked up and into Alex's eyes. "Just think about it."

Alex nodded. Rouge left to go colour with Dit, and Alex was left to sit there and mull over what her daughter had told her. She knew what Rouge had been through. Alex had to wonder whether it was just Rouge's lack of trust that made her say those things, or if she knew exactly what she was talking about. Her boyfriend was the one who had initiated the breakup, even after saying over and over again that he would never break up with her. They had talked many times about future plans. Not only that, but he had broken just about every promise he had made during the time they were together.

"Untrustworthy," breathed Alexis. The word tasted bitter in her mouth. It was her least favorite word in the English language.

She tossed her phone aside.

 

***

 

WEDNESDAY NIGHT:

Alex was sitting in front of the TV with her daughter, Margo, when her mom, Susan, came home at quarter to 6. 

"Hey, Mommy!" Alex greeted her cheerfully.

Susan threw down her keys and plopped down onto the chair in front of her laptop.

"Hey, I brought pizza for dinner," Alex informed her mother. "You and me get it and Chase gets none for various reasons you already know about."

(1. He's a vegetarian. 2. He's a real jerk. Also, Chase is Alex's brother.)

"I thought you were bringing pizza tomorrow," Susan replied. "I guess you decided to bring it today instead."

"Yep. I wanted pizza tonight."

"What happened to the lasagna?"

"I ate it."

"When?"

"I had a piece for lunch. That's why I wanted pizza. I'm not having lasagna two meals in a row."

"Great. Then you can have lasagna for dinner tomorrow."

Alex brushed it off with a friendly, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

THURSDAY

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex had had a crazy Wednesday night sleep, full of terror-filled nightmares, so it was hardly a surprise that when she woke up, her blankets were no longer on top of her. Instead they were tossed off to the side, in a crumpled heap. Margo was no longer in her arms. She was on the other side of the bed. Alex picked up her daughter and fixed Margo's glasses, which were messed up from all the tossing and turning last night.

Alex was still tired, but she didn't go back to sleep because she was too scared. She felt she had suffered enough for one night.

Alex heard a faint voice talking, but didn't question where it was coming from. She just assumed it was the upstairs neighbors, whose noise and conversations often filtered down to the basement apartment where Alex and her family were living.

Alex started moving everything into the living room so she could get straight to work on her writing while she watched American Dad. It was all the episodes that she had seen before, which made it perfect background noise. Alex required background noise while she was doing her writing, whether it was music or television. She always made sure it was something she had seen before so it could become background noise. If it was something she'd never seen before, she had to concentrate on the movie.

Got it? Good. Anyway, moving on.

Alex was about to set up to work on her writing when she noticed that her mother was sitting in front of her computer. Then Alex realized that the noise she'd heard was her mother talking on her cell phone.

"Hey, Mommy," said Alex, surprised.

Susan must have heard the surprise in her daughter's voice, because she immediately said,"I told you I was staying home today, right?"

"Um, I don't think so." Alex had just woken up, and was still waking up, so it was taking longer than usual for her to process the fact that her mom was home. 

"I have to stay home today to work," said Susan.

"Oh. Okay."

 _Right. Report cards,_  Alex thought. She opened her mouth to say it, but instead she said, "So I guess you need the living room."

"Well, right now I'm working at my computer, but in a few minutes, I'm going to need to change and work in front of the TV since there's no room at the kitchen table."

She was right. Alex had acquired a pile of dishes that was larger than normal. Usually she cleaned her dishes every day or at least every other day, but lately her brother, Chase, had been staying home from school, which made Alex nervous about entering the kitchen. When she did, she did so for as short a time as possible, and with extreme caution. It was like playing Minesweeper, except there was no fun in it and the mines were real.

Alex made her space at the kitchen table instead. She warmed up the last two slices of pepperoni pizza from the previous night's dinner-after clearing away her dirty, neglected dishes-and ate while watching American Dad.

"Hey, save some of that for me!" Susan teazed.

Alex and her mother both laughed.

After that, Alex spent a few hours sitting in her chair at the kitchen table, glued to her cell phone, where she watched American Dad episodes, one after the other. She kept going until she figured it was time for a bathroom break.

 _I wonder if my mom's almost done with the living room,_ Alex thought.  _I'll ask her when I'm done in the bathroom._

Alex got up and was about to go to the bathroom when she heard her mother say something.

"I'm going to clean up in a few minutes and get back to working on my computer."

"So does that mean that when you're on your computer, that I can do my work in front of the tv?"

Alex knew her writing wasn't really a career-yet-but she still loved calling it her work.

"I don't see why not."

"Yes!" Alex was excited to get her second favorite work space back. 

(Her favorite work space was her bedroom, but lately the WiFi signal in her room had not been treating her well, which was why she had moved to the living room, where she could work well and charge her phone.) 

Sharing the living room with her mother while Susan did her report cards was a minor setback. Both tried to be respectful of the shared work space. 

Example: As soon as Alex got in front of the TV, she turned it on and began watching season 5 of American Dad. Susan had to make a phone call, so she politely asked her daughter to pause the episode and give her a few minutes of time. Alex immediately complied, apologizing to her mother.

Before Alex got in front of the TV, however, Susan asked when she planned to clean her dishes. Alex checked her phone. 1:30 exactly.

"I'll do it at 2:30," said Alex.

Before she sat down, though, she filled the sink with hot, soapy water and put most of her dishes in it. They would be ready when Alex was ready. Alex also recycled her old Swiss Rolls boxes. 

Alex:  _Reminder to self. Take out the recycling today. It's overflowing and it'll help mommy a lot._

Alex then lounged in front of the TV for the next hour, then washed her dishes and had a bathroom break.

Susan announced that she was going out. When Alex heard that her mother was going to the pharmacy, she got excited.

"If they have Reese Bites, will you get me some?" she asked excitedly.

"If they have Reese Bites, I will get you some," Susan promised.

Alex waited eagerly for her mom to get back. When she came through the door, Alex addressed her instantly.

"Well?" asked Alex.

"Well, they didn't have any."

"Awwww," Alex groaned.

"Do you want to go vote today?"

"Yeah," replied Alex.

"I can't take you right now, but I'll take you later."

"Okay, I can wait."

At around six, Alex got dinner. She warmed up a piece of the leftover lasagna. Then she warmed up a second piece. However, she didn't know that her mother wanted any. Luckily, Susan said something before Alex started eating the lasagna.

Later on, there was some nonsense with Chase. Pretty much his bus transfer had expired and his friend didn't have any money that he could borrow. Long story short, Susan ended up driving all the way to Newmarket and back, which took her over an hour and a half.

Later, after Chase and Susan got back, Alex had her mother take her to vote. She was very excited. Voting for the first time would make her feel so grown up. She took Rouge, her 17 and a half year old daughter with her to the voting booth. It was rare that Rouge hung out with anyone in the family. She had been through so much in the last 17 years. Only Emo and Alexis knew the details. Well, Nikki did too. I guess you have to count him in as well. Rouge was having a super hard time adjusting and trusting anyone. The most interaction she had was with Nikki's little brother, Dit. She was taking care of him while Nikki was away at Harvard University in the U.S.

Alex followed the instructions to vote exactly, and felt very good afterwards.

She slept well that night.

 

***

 

FRIDAY AFTERNOON:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was sitting in front of the TV, watching Diary of A Wimpy Kid: Dog Days for about the billionth time when her mom came home.

"Hi, Mommy," said Alex.

"Hey. So I'm gonna take the dog, then take a nap before we get food."

"What?" cried Alex. She was very hungry.

"Yeah," said her mother. "I'm home early."

Alex sighed. "Fine, fine, fine."

When Susan came back from taking the dog, she said that if she wasn't awake by 6:15, that her kids were welcome to wake her up.

Alex watched My Little Pony until 6:20, then realized her mom wasn't out of bed yet. She went into her mother's room, turned on the light, and told her mom it was time to get up.

First they went to Red box at the Superstore. They didn't have The Princess and the Frog like Alex had hoped, so she got Delivery Man instead.

After that, they went to the strip mall to get the rest of their errands done.

Alex and her mom went to a small convenience store so Alex could get her soda. Alex paused, however, when she saw some shoes with wheels on them for only $5.00. She got very excited. She had been talking about getting roller skates for some time, and now here was her chance to buy something that was quite similar, but with many more advantages. For one thing, they were much cheaper and most likely, much easier to learn how to use.

After trying them on in the store, Alex made the smart decision to buy them. She loved making decisions she could feel good about, and she felt great about this one!

After Alex and her mom had gotten their food, they headed back home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

FRIDAY NIGHT

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

After the movie was over, Alex retired to her bedroom.

She sat and played Solitaire when she heard strange noises coming from Rouge's room.

She went to see what was going on and discovered that her daughter was tossing and turning in her bed, crying out in her sleep. She seemed to be having night terrors.

Alex started shaking Rouge, trying to wake her up. Rouge woke up, crying and scared. She threw herself into Alex's arms, and Alex calmed her down.

Alex sighed. Her daughter would be okay for the night.

Rouge slept in Alex's bed that night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

SUNDAY

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex wasn't up until 1:20.

She wasn't sure what to do with herself. Maybe some writing, maybe some TV watching.

She plonked down in front of the TV and watched for several hours.

Then she started writing out her invitations.

While she was doing so, Rouge walked into the room. She had been sleeping all day to make up for her night terrors, which had started on Friday and continued all through the weekend.

"Hey, honey," Alex said softly and tenderly. "How did you-?"

"Terribly," Rouge said in a mixture of sadness and anger. She looked up into Alex's eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm making invitations for my birthday party." Alex smiled at her daughter.

"Can I help?"

"Sure!" Alex scooped up her daughter and gave Rouge an extra pen.

After they were done with the invitations, Alex smiled at her daughter.

"So, do you wanna go back to your room? Or....."

"Actually, I think I'll stick around for a bit," said Rouge with a smile.

 

***

 

MONDAY

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex:  _I wish my mom would stop trying to ask me questions in the morning. She's always trying to interact with me, but she doesn't seem to understand that I don't like talking in the morning._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------_

LATER

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex found that only two of her friends had shown up to school. She wished more of them had come that day, as she had her party invitations in her bag and had written them out for every student in the class. Her being in the Alt Ed classroom, there were only six of them. 

Well, there was also Florence. She was in the special needs classroom.

Alex handed out the invitations anyway.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Rainbow Dash and Tails flew right beside each other, both pushing to get ahead.

"I'm gonna win again," announced Dash.

"That would be the 37th time," groaned Tails. "But no way! I won't let you. Your winning streak-and my losing streak-both end today!"

"I doubt it!" cried Dash. "There's the finish line." She pointed to her left.

"Where?" Tails looked where Rainbow Dash was pointing, and when he looked back, Rainbow was flying a ways ahead.

Tails barely heard her call out, "See you at the finish line!"

"Oh, no, you don't!" Tails muttered to himself. "This time, I'm gonna be in the winner's circle." He flew off twice as fast and caught up to Rainbow Dash in no time at all.

"Hey, Rainbow," said Tails.

"Huh?!" cried Rainbow Dash, looking over to her left side, where Tails now hovered. "Tails. How'd you catch up so fast?"

"I didn't just catch up. I'm gonna win!"

We'll just see about that!"

The finish line was straight up ahead, with Fluttershy holding one end of the banner, and Cedric holding the other end. It was Rainbow Dash and Tails's closest race ever.

They pressed on, the finish line just ten yards away.

Tails tried his best to keep up, but fell just a little bit behind, and Rainbow tore through the finish line just a bit before Tails did.

Tails glared at the ground below him and kicked at the air.

"Aw, come on! You did great!"

Tails smiled over at Rainbow. "Thanks. But next week I'll beat you."

"We'll see about that!" said Dash.

They both landed on the ground.

Edith hurried over to Tails. "Wow, Tails! Great job up there!"

"Thanks, Edith."

Edith pulled out her camera. "Smile you two," she said.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex had to go to a meeting later, and she brought Edith with her. It was a meeting up in Newmarket, at the Newmarket High School. Now that they had an address where they would be living, they had to visit the high school to find an appropriate program for Alex.

While they were at the meeting, Alex made sure to bring up her main concern.

"I have a lot of stuffed animals, and they make me feel safe and comfortable. Would I be allowed to bring them to school with me?" she asked the principal.

The principal's replay was,"Only on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday."

Alex's face lit up, and Edith smiled as well.

At the end of the meeting, it turned out that only one subject in the alt ed classroom was a class that Alex would be attending. Other than that, Alex decided that she wanted to do a science course through the internet, and perhaps volunteer for another credit.

Alex was glad when the meeting was done, but on the way home, they picked up Chase. Alex and her mother both had to go to the bathroom, so they went into the Pizza Pizza. However, Alex discovered that the bathroom inside the Pizza Pizza was disgusting. She opted to look at another store in the strip mall to find another bathroom. She asked the sushi place if she could use the bathroom, but the owner said it was for customers only. Alex sighed, annoyed. She went into another store, Flowers N Things.

The lady showed her to the bathroom, which was at the back of the store and also seemed to be used as storage space for just a bunch of random items.

Alex came out of the bathroom and took a look around. There was a big setup of stuffed animals, which of course enchanted Alex at once. Most of the stuffed animals were clearly meant to be bought for a boyfriend or girlfriend, or true love. Alexis found the setup a bit upsetting, but then, at the bottom of the display, she saw the perfect gift for her friend, Florence. There was a very small tan pony with a white mane. Alex snatched it up and bought it. The lady even gave her a gift bag which seemed to fit the pony perfectly. Alex would give it to Florence tomorrow, along with her invitation to Alex's birthday party.

Alex had one last task; to check the convenience store for Reese Bites. She was discouraged to find that there were none.

When she finally returned to the car, her mother asked her if root beer was okay, and Alexis nodded.

The family just got pizza. Chase just really wanted to get home and to the cake.

Alex was very glad to be home after such a long day, but she found she wasn't hungry for pizza. She did have a little bit of cake, though. Then she went and sat on the couch with her phone, watching videos until late.

 

***

 

TUESDAY

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex ran from the cafeteria. She went up looking for any sign of Florence or a teacher who could help her. She saw a room with a teacher in it, but he was on the phone. That didn't stop Alex. She waited in the doorway. The teacher looked at her and told the person on the phone to wait a moment.

"Yes?" he asked Alex.

"Where's the special needs classroom?" asked Alex.

The teacher told her and she went off. There seemed to be nobody in the classroom when she arrived at the door. She knocked on the door and tried the knob.

No use. She went looking for Mr Wesson but he wasn't in his office either.

She walked around, looking for some more help. Alex bumped into another teacher and asked him if he knew where the special needs kids were. He said he didn't.

Alex sighed. She was quickly losing hope. She really wanted to give Florence her gift in person, but she knew her friend could be out in the community.

Finally Alex ended up in the office. She was told that the special needs kids were at the Superstore and would not be back for over an hour. Alex sighed. She couldn't wait. Instead, she stuck Florence's invitation into the gift bag, along with her pony, and asked that it be given to Florence for her. Mr. Wesson offered to deliver it himself. Alex eagerly accepted.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

At 3:00, Alex was back at the school for another meeting to discuss what the psychologist had discovered from the tests that she had done with Alex.

Basically, Alex was told that she had a learning disability, but they really had no concrete name for it. Alex was a little disappointed, not that she had a learning disability, but that there was no name for it. She liked things to have a name.

She shook it off pretty quickly. Mr. Wesson was present at the meeting, so Alex asked how Florence liked her gift. She was happy to know that Florence was happy.

When Alex and her mother were driving home, Alex told her mother how she really felt about the whole thing with Chase, how she was so afraid that Chase would never find God and that she would lose contact with her brother forever. Her mother told her that she was worried for Chase also, but kicking him out of the house was what was best. Alex asked her mother to say a prayer with her. The two sat in the parked car and did just that. Alex led the prayer, and her mother added in her own little pieces. Alex hoped it would work.

She ended up in the living room that night, watching creepypastas until late. Her mother turned out all the lights, and still Alex sat watching her scary stories.

When Alex finally climbed into bed just after midnight, she felt Rouge crawl in next to her, and the two cuddled up with each other.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

WEDNESDAY

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex woke up not sure how she felt. She had slept through the night, but the nightmares she had had played over and over again in her head. She wasn't surprised to discover that she wasn't the only one who had had trouble with nightmares that night. Rouge had woken up twice during the night, trying to catch her breath as the impact of her nightmares came crashing down on her.

Later in the day, Alex realized that she was a little bit sick. She had a cold. She took some medicine and felt better after about 30 minutes.

Her day consisted of watching Netflix and creepypastas. Once again, her mother turned out all the lights, but Alex remained seated, watching her creepypastas. She went to bed a bit earlier than the previous night. Once again, Rouge slipped into bed with Alex. Before they went to sleep, Alex cut Rouge's tag off her head. It didn't take the girls long to doze off after that.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

THURSDAY-EARLY MORNING

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex woke up and checked the clock. 5:45. She had barely gotten six hours of sleep. She sniffled in the darkness and sighed. Then she heard Rouge's voice in the dark.

"Hey. You're up early."

Alex could tell from her daughter's voice that she was still waking up.

"Sorry," apologized Alex. "Didn't mean to wake you."

Rouge yawned. "That's okay."

Alex told Rouge to wait in her room while she went to the bathroom. When she came back, she tossed and turned for several moments before she realized she would not be able to get back to sleep. She went to take some more Benylin. This time she took Rouge with her.

After she had taken her pills, the girls headed back to bed.

"Goodnight, Rouge. I love you," Alex said quietly in the dark.

"I love you too."

Alex didn't show her surprise, but she was surprised. It was the first time Rouge had said "I love you" to her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex woke up. She didn't feel very well rested, but she had the feeling she wasn't getting back to sleep. She wandered out to go to the bathroom, and glanced over at the clock on the stove. It was just past ten. Alex sighed. She still felt sick, and she didn't know what to do.

When she got out of the bathroom, she set up in the living room. Alex plopped down in her seat and turned on her creepypastas right away.

Rouge came out several hours later, smiling. She seemed quite happy, much happier than she had ever been when she was in her new home. With everything Rouge had been through, Alex could understand Rouge's state. However, she was excited to see that her daughter was so happy.

"Hey, hun!" Alex greeted her.

"Hey," said Rouge. "Mind if I hang out here with you for a bit?"

"Well, sure. I mean, I'm watching some pretty scary stuff out here, but that's your call."

Rouge laughed, sounding genuinely happy. "I think I can handle it." She reached her arms up. "Give me a boost?"

Alex smiled and lifted her daughter up to the couch, sitting her on the arm, propped up against the pillow on her right, where her kids always sat when joining her on the couch. She had her spot, and they had theirs.

Alex:  _At this point, I opened my mouth to ask Rouge if she wanted to learn how to fly, but quickly closed it again. Every single time I'd tried to bring up the subject previously, she would get very upset, stop talking, and even leave at times. I didn't want to ruin her good mood, today of all days._

Later on, her mother texted her.

Mom:  _Did you call Desiree yet?_

Alex:  _No. But I will._

Mom:  _Awesome!_ _  
_

Alex paused her video and dialed Desiree's number and extension.

Desiree picked up immediately.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," said Alex.

"Yes?" said Desiree, clearly not recognizing Alexis.

"It's me, Alex," Alex reminded her. "My mom told me to call you."

Alex tried to convince Desiree they should make an appointment, but Desiree refused.

"But I'll let your mom know that you-"

Alex hung up before Desiree could finish her sentence. Her feelings were hurt. She wound up calling her mom.

She cried a little bit while she told Susan how her feelings had been hurt by the fact that Desiree would not make an appointment with her. Alex just could not understand why her own social worker did not want to see her.

"I'll look into this," her mother promised. "You deserve to have a social worker that you can get along with."

Alex had felt the same thing from the very beginning. Rouge comforted her after she got of the phone, and she felt much better afterwards.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex's stomach couldn't handle much. She had a piece of bread and margarine. After she took some Pepto Bismol, her stomach felt much better, and she ate some Swiss Rolls. They went down easily. She took some Benylin and went to bed quite early.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

FRIDAY

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex woke up just after one in the afternoon. She went to the bathroom and then back to her room to gather her things.

Tails came rushing up to her.

"Hey, buddy. What's wrong?"

"It's Vanellope. I'm really worried about her. She hasn't come out of her room for almost two days, and when I tried knocking on her door just now, she told me to go away."

"I'll handle this," said Alex. She knew what was wrong. It was the fact that she had told Emo not to text her daughter anymore.

She knocked on the door. "Hey, honey!" she called.

"I'm not coming out!" said Vanellope sadly.

"Can I come in, then?"

There was a slight pause. "I guess," said Vanellope, her voice muffled through the door.

Alex went in, and Vanellope fell into her arms. She was crying.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked sadly.

Vanellope didn't say a word, she just handed Alex her cell phone.

Alex scrolled through the recent text conversation that Vanellope had had with Emo. All she could do was gasp. She couldn't believe the horrible things she was reading!

Alex sent her ex one last text.

Alex:

Alex did her best to comfort her daughter. Then she had a great idea!

"I know what you need," said Alex, excitement evident in her voice.

"What?" asked Vanellope, sadly.

"A sleepover!"

Alex watched her daughter's eyes light up at the word "sleepover."

"You can bring your sleeping bag to your room tonight, and hang out with Taffyta and Candlehead and anyone else you want to invite."

"Yahoo!" Vanellope started glitching and jumping around.

Alex grabbed hold of Vanellope's shoulders, steadying her daughter. Vanellope loved sleepovers, and although Alex knew that none of Vanellope's friends from school could make it on such short notice, she was sure her daughter would have just as much fun with her sisters.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 6:45, the girls began their sleepover. The group consisted of Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Edith, and Cream. They all gathered in Vanellope's room with their sleeping bags, some sleepover movies, and a case of different sodas.

Vanellope ordered two pizzas for the group while Taffyta and Cream gathered treats. Popcorn, Swiss Rolls, cookies, and anything else they could get their hands on at this point.

The girls were so excited, they could barely contain it.

"Hey, mom!" said Taffyta. "Do you have a deck of playing cards we can use?"

Alex found a full deck of cards that she let the girls borrow for the night.

When the pizza showed up almost 45 minutes later, the girls were halfway into The Waterboy.

Edith ran upstairs to get the pizza while her sisters paused the movie.

"That'll be $1.16," the guy at the door said.

"Actually, that'll be nothing," said Edith. "It's been nearly 45 minutes. But here's 10¢. Don't spend it all in one place."

She closed the door and headed back down to Vanellope's room with the pizzas.

"I got the pizzas!" she announced. "Hey, you guys started it back up without me." She put the pizza down and crossed her arms.

"Oh, come on," said Taffyta. "You've already seen this movie like, a hundred times. All the lines are pretty much burned into your brain."

"Whatever," Edith said lightly, then sat down with Cream.

The girls had gotten through the first movie and were starting with another, when they realized something.

"Hey, I think we're out of soda," said Candlehead.

"Because you drank the last one," said Edith, laughing.

"I think there's a case of Pepsi down in the basement," said Cream.

"I'm not getting up," said Vanellope.

"Yeah, me neither," said Taffyta. "I'm comfy."

"Okay, then," said Edith. "We'll flip for it. Odd one out has to get the soda."

All the girls agreed. They all took out a quarter and flipped. Everyone's coin showed heads except for Candlehead's.

All the girls laughed, except Candlehead, who groaned.

"Bye, Candlehead!" cried the girls as they laughed.

"Don't run into any spiders!" called Vanellope.

"Hey, don't disrupt Albert," said Edith. "He's really busy down there."

"Doing what?" asked Candlehead.

"Just go get the soda!" Taffyta laughed and tossed a pillow, which hit Candlehead in the back of the head.

"Alright, I'm going! Jeez!"

Candlehead affectionately stuck out her tongue at her sisters, and ran off, narrowly avoiding being hit by several more pillows.

She carefully headed downstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. Seemingly not quiet enough, as Albert, head underneath his car, asked Candlehead to hand him a socket wrench. He stuck out his right hand.

Candlehead shook her head. "That's not going to work."

Albert's head came out and he sat up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not trying to imply that you're stupid," Candlehead said, smiling at her brother. "But a socket wrench isn't going to get this tight enough. You need a monkey wrench."

Albert stared at her with a shocked expression. "That's...correct. How do you know that? Quick, do it again."

Candlehead grabbed the board from Albert and slid underneath Albert's machine.

"I know what you're building," she chided, smiling at him.

Albert snorted. "You do not. You won't be able to know until it's finished."

"It's a very complex machine for you to be building all by yourself. You could use a hand."

"You said it."

"I know what it is."

"Oh, yeah! What am I building then?"

Candlehead told him.

Albert frowned. He stumbled backwards and tripped over the extra case of soda that Candlehead had come downstairs for. She ran over and pulled Albert up.

"How do...you know all this?" Albert barely breathed the words.

Candlehead shrugged. "I made all the cars for the movie Wreck-It Ralph. I've been working in my old owner's garage ever since I could pick up a wrench. Vanellope got me a part in the movie, but when I fixed the director's car for him, he asked if I would be the mechanic. I used to take things apart to figure out how they worked. I'm just...smart when it comes to mechanic things."

"Whoa! Please don't tell anyone what I'm building down here. It'll be just a secret for you and me. Okay?"

"On one condition. I get to help you down here several times a week."

Albert smiled and his eyes lit up. "Really?! That'd be great! So how's the sleepover going?"

Candlehead looked surprised as she remembered. "Oh! Right. The sleepover. The soda! The girls. I completely forgot." She picked up the case of soda and stumbled towards the stairs.

"Here," said Albert, lifting up the soda. "Let me help you with that."

"Finally!" Taffyta greeted Candlehead with annoyance and a bit of exasperation upon her sister's return.

"What took you so long?" asked Edith.

"Sorry," Albert apologized. "I distracted her."

"No offense, but you have to leave," said Vanellope. "This is a girls sleepover."

"Right. Of course. Later, girls," said Albert, then headed back to his basement.

"He's cute!" squealed Taffyta, as soon as he was gone.

"Yeah," said Vanellope. "We should get him in here to play spin the bottle."

"Pfft, as if," said Edith, rolling her eyes.

Candlehead gave one more glance towards the bedroom door before sitting back down.

 

***

 

•••

SATURDAY

•••

"Come on, Rouge! We have to leave," said Alex.

"Just two more minutes," Rouge called back.

Alex sighed and leaned against her bedroom door. She was wearing her hat and her backpack. She and Rouge were heading out for the mall. They were going to see a movie and have lunch. They had to leave because Chase was going to be kicked out of the house today and Susan didn't know how he was going to handle it. Since Rouge had been through so much already, Alex didn't want her to be around if something bad happened. She even toyed with the idea of locking her bedroom door in case there was an explosion of anger, but in the end she trashed the idea.

Shadow was using some of his money to take Vanellope, Taffyta, and Candlehead to Niagara Falls for the day. They had left already, around 8:30. Now it was just about eleven, and Rouge came rushing up to Alex.

Alex smiled down at her daughter. 

"Ready?" Alex asked.

Rouge smiled and nodded, then jumped into Alex's arms, and Alex caught her.

She decided to risk the question.

"Do you think you might want to learn how to fly?" she asked.

Rouge's face changed and she looked down.

"Okay, we'll put a pin in that for now." Rouge nodded slowly and then Alex quickly changed the subject. She asked Rouge what movie she wanted to see and noticed her daughter looked back up at her as soon as she changed the subject. She made a quick note of that and then they continued talking about the movie.

•••

Dit had left the car for Shadow so he and the girls could use it. He opted to stay home and hang out with Smoky and Windmill.

The girls were very excited to go to Niagara Falls, and Vanellope and Candlehead were thrilled to each be spending the day with their best friend. Taffyta was Vanellope's best friend also, but more like her second best friend. Shadow drove, and Taffyta sat up front while Vanellope and Candlehead sat beside each other in the back.

They all talked excessively until they got to their first stop. Shadow had brought the girls to a nearby McDonald's for breakfast. Taffyta wanted pancakes, so they had to park the car and actually go inside. Vanellope was glad they did, because inside McDonald's it was air-conditioned.

"Man, it's so hot out there!" commented Candlehead as soon as they were sitting down with their breakfast.

Taffyta had already dug into her pancakes and sausages. Vanellope unwrapped her bacon egg mcmuffin and bit into it.

"It's been ages since I've had McDonald's breakfast," said Candlehead through a bite of hashbrown.

Vanellope was looking into her paper bag disappointedly. "They forgot to give me ketchup."

Candlehead slid two packets of ketchup across the table. "That's because your ketchup was in my bag."

Vanellope smiled. "Thanks."

Candlehead swallowed another bite of hash brown. "The last time I had McDonald's I was on the set of Wreck It Ralph."

Everybody continued talking about different things on their way to Niagara Falls. It took them about an hour and a half to get there, and the girls were so excited that Shadow let them out while he parked the car.

"Don't go too far!" he called after the girls.

"We won't!" cried Candlehead.

The girls went into the candy store that was right across from where Shadow was to wait for him and maybe buy some candy. It was one of the biggest candy stores the girls had ever been in. There were several small steps at the back that led to another part of the store. Candlehead and Vanellope immediately hurried up the stairs and to the back, while Taffyta stayed at the front and waited for Shadow while looking around at the same time.

A few minutes later, Shadow came in to get the girls.

They all left the candy store with the candy they had purchased and put their candy in the car. Then they proceeded to their next endeavor.

•••

Alex and Rouge went to see the earlier showing of How To Train Your Dragon 2. They had their candy, and the movie was awesome!

They didn't get any other food, so as not to spoil their dinner. They contemplated getting some ice cream, but they didn't.

After the movie, the girls headed to HMV and bought two movies for $5.00 each. Retail therapy, because Alex was very worried about Chase. They got The Blind Side and a movie Alex had never seen, called Yours, Mine and Ours.

Then she played Solitaire for a while until her mother came to pick her up. They met at the usual exit, and talked for a bit. Her mother told her that Chase had been a little bit upset but that he seemed to understand why he needed to go.

Alex was also told that Chase refused to be dropped off at a shelter. He told his mom to drop him off at the mall and he would figure things out from there.

Alex told her mom about her day, and then the two of them went home.

~~~

After the candy store, they were trying to figure out where to go next.

"There's no way I can keep track of all three of you," said Shadow. "Especially with your hyper level."

The girls giggled, and triple high-fived each other.

"I know!" said Taffyta. "We can split up into pairs."

Candlehead and Vanellope both nodded, clearly liking the idea.

"Me and Candlehead, and Shadow and Taffyta," said Vanellope, putting her arm around Candlehead.

Candlehead smiled and nodded.

Taffyta made a fake sad face. "What, you don't want to be partners with me? That hurts my feelings."

Then all three of the girls laughed.

"I suppose that could work," said Shadow thoughtfully.

Taffyta smiled. "Glad you agree. We'll meet back at the candy store in two hours."

Everyone agreed and nodded, and then Vanellope and Candlehead went off to get some cotton candy.

•••

"Are you sure you want to go to the haunted house?" asked Shadow.

"Are you kidding?" cried Taffyta excitedly "I've always wanted to go to a haunted house! But I can't find a real one so far, so this one will have to do. I asked some of my friends from school and they said that this is the scariest haunted house in all of Niagara Falls. I can't wait to check it out!"

"Umm, Taffyta, I don't think you're going to be able to find a real haunted house."

They moved up in line.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Taffyta, rolling her eyes.

"I hate to break it to you, but there's actually no such thing as ghosts."

Taffyta rolled her eyes again. "Pfft. Typical older brother denial," she mumbled.

Shadow gave Taffyta a confused look.

"Next!" said the man at the front doors of the haunted house.

"Hi," said Taffyta. "Two tickets into your haunted house, please."

"That'll be $10.00 please," said the man.

"But we're plushies!" said Taffyta, annoyed.

"Read the sign." The man pointed to the sign to his left that said, "Same price for everyone."

Taffyta gave in and sighed. "Fine." She reached into her pocket, but Shadow held up his hand. Taffyta looked up at him.

"Don't be silly," he said. "I'll take care of it."

"No. This one's mine." Taffyta crossed her arms.

"Taffyta, that's  _all_ the money you brought!" cried Shadow.

Taffyta uncrossed her arms. "Okay, if you insist."

Shadow smiled in victory and paid for the tickets.

"They make a great couple," the man muttered as they walked into the haunted house, Taffyta holding Shadow's hand. Then he called, "Next!"

•••

The haunted house didn't start out so scary. There were bursts of air coming up from the floor, scary pictures on the walls, and creepy and evil laughter echoed through the walls of the haunted house. It wasn't until they ran into the first monster in the house that Shadow and Taffyta got scared. Taffyta screamed and ran off, Shadow was right behind her. Bumping into monster after monster, Taffyta kept screaming and eventually crying, and Shadow was trying to comfort her all the way. Suddenly Shadow cried out when one of the monsters touched him.

Taffyta glared towards the monster. "Don't touch him!" she yelled, and threw one of her shoes in the direction of the monster. Then she pulled Shadow through the exit.

Shadow hugged her and held her until she stopped crying.

"I better go back in there and get your shoe," said Shadow.

"No, Shadow, don't!" she cried. "It's too dangerous!"

Then someone tapped Shadow on the shoulder. It was the monster that Taffyta had thrown her shoe at. Taffyta cried out and hid behind Shadow. The monster handed Shadow back Taffyta's shoe.

Taffyta peeked out from behind Shadow, a confused look on her face.

"My shoe," she said in a confused voice.

"Sorry," said the monster. "I didn't mean to scare you guys." He took his mask off.

Taffyta jumped out from behind Shadow. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "You're not a real monster!"

"Of course not," said the boy that was standing before them. "Real monsters don't exist."

"Oh," said Taffyta. "That's a relief."

Shadow just chuckled.

•••

After they'd had their cotton candy, Vanellope and Candlehead hurried off to the Midway arcade. They both had brought $10.00 each. For stuffed animals, a penny bought a single token. They would have plenty of tokens to keep them busy with the games.

The girls loved going to the arcade and they loved the games at the Chuck E Cheese. They would always ask their older brothers for more tokens.

Each girl started with 100 tokens. They went off to the skeeball first. At the front, besides giving them their tokens, the man who was working there handed them each a small bucket in which to keep their tokens, which the girls used happily.

The girls got into the spirit of things right away with some skeeball. After that they headed over to the Dance Dance Revolution mats and danced away. They loved it so much that they danced for three songs straight, laughing and singing along to the music, even though they weren't much good at the dancing part. They were having fun, and that was all that mattered.

They played for two hours, having some ice cream in between, making ridiculous bets with each other and winning tokens off each other, laughing and having fun the whole time. They must have went through at least 350 tokens by the time they had only five minutes left.

"So what's our finishing move?" asked Vanellope.

"That," said Candlehead, pointing to the Ghost Shooter.

"Is that one of those things where the ghosts pop out at you and you have to shoot them?"

"I think so."

Candlehead and Vanellope hurried toward the game and asked for two tickets. They paid the woman working on the ride that day the four cents each for the tickets.

They hopped in the car when it came and the woman buckled them in.

"Enjoy the ride!" she said cheerfully.

And in fact, the girls did enjoy the ride. They had fun shooting all the ghosts, and instead of competing, they helped each other out, and managed to achieve a new high score.

The girls were so glad when it was finally time to head home. They went to bed right away. It had been a long day for everybody.

 

***

 

THURSDAY

(Picture of Steffan at the bottom)

•••

Alex:   _Our next family vacation is just around the corner. Tomorrow morning we're going up to the farm in Ottawa to see my grandparents. I'm really excited! I need to get away from this house. I can't wait for our move next month! In the meantime, I'll enjoy my vacation._

•••

FRIDAY

"Come on, Cream, you ready?!" Alex called.

Cream came out of her room and stood at Alex's feet, smiling up at her, one hand on her tiny little backpack. "I'm ready!" she announced in her singsong voice.

"Okay. Awesome, come on, we gotta go!"

Alex leaned down to pick up her daughter, who jumped into her arms. Alex scooped her up and the two went downstairs, where Cream sat on the ottoman while Alex put on her hat and shoes.

Then Alex picked Cream up again and they headed out to the car after they'd gotten some of the luggage in. Cream was very excited about the vacation as well!

Unfortunately, it included driving for six hours. Alex and Cream got bored listening to their music, it seemed to become staler by the hour.

When they arrived at the farm, Alex and Cream sat with Alex's mom, grandma and grandpa for a while, mostly listening to their conversation, but occasionally put in her two cents. The mood was fairly calm that night, and when it was time to go to bed, Alex had hardly any trouble drifting off to sleep.

•••

SATURDAY

•••

Alex woke up excited for the day ahead. Cream was wrapped in her arms, but was still sleeping. Alex untangled herself from her daughter carefully so as not to wake her. Alex got dressed and by then Cream was stirring and waking up. They were ready for a day on the town. As soon as breakfast was finished, Alex, Cream, and Alex's mother headed out in the early afternoon.

They drove down to the area with all the stores where they had gone last time. Alex popped into several stores, and at the end, the antique store where Alex had seen the antique stuffed animals that she wanted to buy one of. She went to look around the store a bit. When she got to the stuffed animals, however, she found that they were really expensive. She was disappointed, until her mom came up the stairs and told her that she'd found Cabbage Patch Kids.

Alex's eyes widened, as did her smile. "Where?" she asked.

Alex's mom showed her where she had found the dolls. There was one that one that looked like a baby and then another one that was perfect for Alex. He had curly red hair and a red and white shirt, and pants to match. Alex took him to the cash. She already had a name picked out. It had popped into her head as soon as she saw him. Steffan.

•••

The next few days flew by. Mostly nothing happened, except for Canada Day.

The family went to see the fireworks, but when they drove up, it was raining. Alex had brought Steffan, and she tried to bring him up to the fireworks wrapped in her sweater. But it didn't work out, and Alex ended up leaving him in the car. Of course, as soon as she put him in the car and went back to where her family was, the rain stopped. Alex just left him in the car.

Alex's mother told her about how when she was still a little baby in her stomach that she had taken her daughter to see the fireworks, which meant it had been exactly 20 years since she'd first seen the fireworks ever and now they were in the exact same place where she was seeing fireworks again. As the fireworks dwindled away to nothing, Alex thought about her upcoming birthday and couldn't help but feel good about it.

•••

WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON

•••

Alex's mom opened the door and her daughter spilled in behind her, exhausted and glad to be home. She was so glad to be back in her cramped basement apartment with her tiny messy room. She dumped her suitcase in the corner and took Steffan out. Cream had been in the front seat with her. She told Steffan that he could sleep in Margo's and Vanellope's room because they were out at a friends house. Steffan went into the girls room and settled down and put his bag down.

 

***

 

Alex:  _I was so happy to be home. But in less than 48 hours, I'd be out again, this time at my aunt and uncle's house._

•••

THURSDAY MORNING

•••

Steffan woke up around ten in the morning and got up out of bed. He was heading for the light switch when he heard footsteps outside the door. It was black in the room because the curtains were closed. Steffan froze. The door squeaked open. Steffan jumped for the light switch and flicked it on just as the door opened. He came face to face with a young girl with black hair, a brown skirt, and a green sweater. But the one thing that he noticed most about her was how beautiful she looked. She smiled up at him.

"Hi," she said, snapping Steffan out of his trance. At this point, Steffan realized that the only thing more beautiful than her face was her voice.

"Hey, what's up?" said Steffan, trying to act cool. "You must be the girl who belongs to this room."

"I'm one of them, yeah." The girl put down her backpack and offered Steffan her hand. "My name's Vanellope."

"I'm Steffan," said Steffan.

"Did mom get you on her trip?" asked Vanellope.

Steffan nodded. Just then, another girl walked in behind her.

"Hey, Vanellope, I've got your calendar for the next week-oh, I, uh, didn't realize you had a guy over."

"This is Steffan. Mom got him on the trip."

Margo shifted her bag to her other shoulder and offered Steffan her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Margo."

"Hey," said Steffan.

"Hey, Margo, we should introduce Steffan to the rest of the family," suggested Vanellope.

"I can't. I have a dinner date with a few girlfriend at 4:30."

Vanellope looked at her sister. "That's an early dinner. Come on Steffan." She grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him away.

•••

FRIDAY

•••

Alex barely had time to breathe before she was off again on Friday morning to her aunt and uncle's house. She was tired and worn out. At least they were only going away for one night this time.

•••

SATURDAY

•••

Alex had the worst cold of her life. The last time she was at her aunt and uncle's house she had been sick, and now she was sick again.

She took some Benylin for it, but nothing seemed to change. On top of that, she was cranky because of how long she'd been away from home. She thought a movie would help, and the rest of the family seemed up for the idea, so she happily ate some popcorn and they all watched Bedtime Stories. At the end of the movie nothing had changed. Alex was still really sick, and her aunt and uncle had the idea that it was allergies to dogs, since they had two giant dogs, and when they were out earlier, it wasn't very bad, but when they got to the house it got really bad.

Alex took some allergy medicine before she and Candlehead went to bed.

•••

SUNDAY

•••

Alex woke up feeling great. She was so glad to be going home that day. She was so ready to be home. Alex also had the truth; she was allergic to dogs.

 

***

 

SUNDAY

•••

Seven days passed quickly.

Before Alex and the kids knew it, it was Alex's 20th birthday. Alex didn't know exactly what to expect, since not a single one of her friends had RSVPd.

She didn't even have her brother, despite constantly begging her mother for the last week or so to drive her to Kingston. It was her, her mother, and her kids. So there were 2 generations of Hendry's and one generation of Ramsay's.

Friends or no friends, brother or no brother, Alex was excited to be turning 20 years old.

 

 

**This is where it stops, guys. I have no idea what happened, I guess I just stopped writing.**


End file.
